


maybe you should tie me up

by camboy_hynjin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Compliant, Edging, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, based on the Puma music video reaction and the suspicious jump cut over the shibari scene, ~Soobin Shibari~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: “What is this, BDSM?” He hears Yeonjun’s voice blurt, but Soobin is barely aware of it, can barely process anything other than the fact that they really included a scene of him tied up in shibari in his group’s new music video. Holy fuck.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 351





	maybe you should tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my debut in the TXT ficdom, and it's the second longest fic I've ever posted. Woops! I hope you enjoy.

Soobin’s heart races as he stares at the laptop in front of him, the first frame of the BigHit Entertainment logo frozen on the screen. The final cut of TOMORROW X TOGETHER’s newest music video for “PUMA” is finally complete, two days before it’s set to be revealed to the public, and he and the other four members are gathered around a manager’s laptop in the practice room to film their first reaction to it. 

Soobin shouldn’t be nervous. These reaction videos have become commonplace in the year or so since the group debuted, and the anxiety of watching himself onscreen wore off early on. But this music video is different. It’s their first time going for an edgier, more mature concept, which included imagery that could be a bit... questionable. 

The concept of the video is that the members are caged like animals, breaking out at the end and regaining their freedom. The metaphor is literal at times—Soobin's solo shots were filmed in an actual cage, and Yeonjun wore chains connecting his wrists in some of the scenes. It also carried over into the choreography, with formations requiring some of the members to form bars of cages that other members break free from. 

Soobin has no idea what’s going to make the cut. They shoot multiple days of content for each release, and naturally lots of that ends up on the cutting room floor. But there’s one scene in particular that Soobin filmed that he’s dreading watching with the rest of his members. 

_Surely_ , he thinks to himself, nervously bouncing his leg against the practice room floor, _they wouldn’t include_ ** _that_** _scene. But then why go to all the trouble of filming it?_

Beomgyu leans forward to start the video, and Huening Kai starts screaming—as Huening Kai does. Soobin’s grateful for the distraction from his own anxiety, and when the youngest member playfully grabs his arm and shakes it, he does the same back to him. But his focus is still on the video, and when the first shot of their group dance sequence appears, Soobin leans forward, eyes glued onto the screen. 

The video is put together well, with two different outfits for the dance scenes interspersed with the members’ solo shots. It looks more like something he’d expect from a senior group like MONSTA X than any of TOMORROW X TOGETHER’s previous videos. They’ve used a few of his cage shots, but nothing from that scene yet, and Soobin thinks he might be in the clear... until the scene changes and he sees himself and Beomgyu on their knees, hands bound behind their backs with rope wrapped around their torsos, the length of it held by a masked stranger. 

Soobin nearly stops breathing at the sight. He looks helpless, the rope crisscrossing neatly over his chest and around his thin waist. It wasn’t tied tightly enough to really restrict him, but seeing it onscreen... it looks like it could’ve been. There’s a part of him that wishes it would’ve been. And seeing that masked figure behind him, holding onto the rope like they have ownership over Soobin and Beomgyu, makes Soobin feel things he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t be feeling from a scene in his group’s music video. 

“What is this, BDSM?” He hears Yeonjun’s voice blurt, but Soobin is barely aware of it, can barely process anything other than the fact that they really included a scene of him tied up in shibari in his group’s new music video. Holy fuck. 

“Oh yeah,” Soobin starts. “I forgot about that part.” 

Which is a blatant lie. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since they filmed that scene. He tried his hardest to be professional, and he doesn’t think he did or said anything weird, but from the moment the staff started wrapping the rope around his body, he felt weirdly lightheaded, like his mind was drifting away and only the solid weight of the ropes could ground him. It was only when Beomgyu started laughing that he focused back in, and even then Soobin was gigglier than usual for the rest of the shoot. 

Luckily, the other members seem to believe him, and no one else mentions the scene for the rest of the video. They give their closing remarks, and then staff cuts the camera off. 

_Finally_. 

Soobin gets to his feet, making a beeline for the door once they’re clear to leave. If the other members think anything suspicious of it, they keep it to themselves, at least for now. 

Soobin hears the click of his bedroom door opening, and knows it’s Yeonjun before he even looks up from his phone. 

“Yo,” Yeonjun starts, settling uninvited on the foot of Soobin’s bed. “What the fuck was up with that music video scene?” 

Soobin’s face burns. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to escape the members’ scrutiny forever, but he was hoping he could avoid Yeonjun longer than this. “It wasn’t—” 

“Soobin.” Yeonjun’s tone is commanding, and Soobin feels powerless but to look up at him. “It was shibari, I know.” He pulls his feet up onto the bed, crawling forward towards Soobin, and he feels like he can’t breathe again. “I also know you wouldn't forget filming something like that.” 

And Yeonjun is right, because Yeonjun knows him better than anyone thinks. They’ve fooled around a few times over the years they’ve known each other, so Yeonjun knows what Soobin responds best to in bed: being pinned down by Yeonjun’s smaller frame, surrendering all his power to him despite being so much physically larger. Of course being tied up and held by something that essentially amounted to a leash would leave Soobin’s head feeling all floaty, and Yeonjun probably knew that the second he saw it in the music video. 

He hides his face in his hands, too embarrassed to admit this to Yeonjun, but he sees through him like always. “Soobinnie,” he says softly. “You know when I said we could try anything...” 

“I know,” Soobin mumbles, not sure if Yeonjun can even hear him. “I’m just...” 

“Embarrassed?” Yeonjun guesses. He really does know him too well. “The kids are out getting dinner, you know. I don’t have rope, but—” 

“I do,” Soobin blurts before he can stop himself. He peeks between his fingers to see Yeonjun’s eyes widen, pouty lips falling open in shock. “After the shoot... I researched some things online and bought some.” 

“Oh,” Yeonjun starts, buying himself time to formulate a proper response. 

Soobin feels his face burning with shame. That was too far, wasn’t it? It’s one thing for Yeonjun to know that he likes the idea of being tied up, but for Soobin to actually ask that of Yeonjun? He’s overstepping his boundaries, and he should know better. 

“What all did you find?” Yeonjun asks. Soobin feels the bed shift, and then there are warm hands on his wrists, gently tugging his hands away from his face. As shameful as he feels, Soobin can’t manage to look away from Yeonjun, the warmth in his brown eyes disarming him. “When you did research? I know it’s complicated and I—I don’t want to hurt you, Soobinnie.” 

His voice turns gentle on the last words, and Soobin smiles shyly. He doesn’t deserve Yeonjun, he thinks. 

“There’s a lot.” His mouth feels like it’s full of cotton. “I think… the safest thing to do would be something simple.” He mulls over the intricate rope designs he’s seen online, trying to decide which would be the easiest. 

Then Yeonjun speaks up. “What about how it was in the music video?” 

Soobin pauses, considering. It certainly was on the simpler side compared to what he researched, barely crisscrossing over his torso and arms, with no rope below the belt. His wrists weren’t even really bound on set, but he imagines Yeonjun can fix that if he asks him to. 

“It wasn’t tight enough,” he admits. “But if you pull it tighter and find a way to tie my wrists...” He trails off into a nod, words failing him. 

Yeonjun smirks, pressing a quick kiss to Soobin’s flushed cheek as he gets up. “I think I can do that for you, bunny. Where’s the rope?” 

They move to Yeonjun’s room, since he has his own and it will be easier to hide what they’re up to if the kids come back before they’re finished. They should be in the clear though—Yeonjun texted Beomgyu and told him he'd pay him back if he took the maknaes to a movie after dinner, and Beomgyu rarely misses an opportunity to hold one over his hyungs. 

Yeonjun pulls up a tutorial on his phone and tells Soobin to stretch first while he reads through it, so Soobin does a few quick warmup stretches like they do before dance practice. Once he's finished, Yeonjun picks up the rope and has Soobin strip down to his underwear and get into position on the bed. 

It takes longer for Yeonjun to tie him up than it did for the music video shoot, as he pauses every few minutes to reference the tutorial. Soobin waits patiently, legs folded under him and hands clasped behind his back. He can’t see Yeonjun behind him, so he focuses on the little noises of concentration he’s making, the warmth of his hands against his skin as he carefully ties the rope, trying to stay present in the moment so he won’t drift off. 

His skin already feels like it’s buzzing. The rope is softer than the one they used on set, which makes sense considering that was probably from a department store while Soobin special ordered his from an online sex shop. Still, Soobin is grateful. The feeling of rope crisscrossing over his bare chest is intense enough without the rope being rough and scratchy over his skin—though that could also be something fun to experiment with later. 

Soobin doesn’t know how much time has passed when Yeonjun asks, “Still with me?” He’s tying his wrists now, and Soobin just nods. “Can you use your words for me?” 

Soobin swallows. His tongue feels thick in his mouth, but he knows why Yeonjun asks this, and he wants to be good. “Y-yeah,” he manages, his voice even softer and breathier than usual. “’m with you.” 

Yeonjun pauses in his rope-tying to pat Soobin’s hip affectionately, and just that action is enough to send chills down Soobin’s spine, making him squirm a little in his restraints. 

“Almost done, bunny,” Yeonjun assures him. “You know your safe word, right? If it gets too much and I need to cut you out?” 

Soobin nods. “Red to stop, yellow if I need you to slow down.” 

He can practically hear the smile on Yeonjun’s lips when he says, “Good boy.” This must be doing something for him as well, Soobin guesses, judging by the amount of pet names that have slipped out. There’s a shift in Yeonjun’s demeanor when they try things like this, his usual determination focused into something more controlled, more... hyung-like, for lack of a better word. It’s one of the only times Soobin feels like he can actually let his guard down and be taken care of, letting go of the responsibility that comes with his role as leader of their group. 

Yeonjun tugs on the rope, and Soobin tethers his mind back to reality. “Okay?” Yeonjun asks. 

Soobin tests the restraints by trying to move his arms, and when he can’t, that familiar vulnerable feeling swoops into his stomach. “Okay.” 

He feels the bed dip as Yeonjun moves in front of him, and Soobin looks up at him expectantly. Yeonjun pets his hair, sliding his hand down to rest at his jaw. “You look so pretty like this,” he murmurs. 

Instinctually, Soobin tries to reach for Yeonjun, wanting to pull him closer for a kiss. He’s only kissed his cheek since they started this, and Soobin is needy. But he can’t move, and Yeonjun giggles at his effort. “Silly bunny.” 

Yeonjun leans forward, capturing Soobin’s lips in a sweet kiss. Soobin closes his eyes, surrendering to the feeling of Yeonjun’s lips on his, the clean scent of Yeonjun’s cologne filling his lungs. And there’s that lightheadedness, filling up Soobin’s brain like cotton. 

“It’s okay,” Yeonjun assures him when they part, breath warm and wet against Soobin’s mouth. He wants to kiss him again, and again. “You don't have to do anything, bunny. I’ll take care of you.” 

Soobin can’t bite back the whimper that escapes his lips, squirming involuntarily in his bonds. He knows he should be still, but he can’t help it, when Yeonjun says those things to him, he just _wants_. 

Yeonjun giggles and kisses him again, tugging Soobin’s lower lip between his teeth. Normally, Soobin would grab onto Yeonjun to ground himself, but he _can’t_ , and the complete loss of power has his head swimming. Yeonjun has total control over him right now. He can do whatever he wants to him, and Soobin wants him to do that so badly. 

“Please,” Soobin gasps, sitting up straighter in a futile effort to press closer to Yeonjun. “H-hyung, I want—” 

Yeonjun places a hand on his thigh, and Soobin breaks off, whole body shivering from the slightest contact. “So sensitive,” Yeonjun murmurs, slowly trailing his hand up Soobin’s inner thigh. His boxer briefs provide a thin barrier between his skin and Yeonjun’s hand, but it doesn’t help much, especially when Yeonjun is still fully dressed, calling more attention to their current power imbalance. 

Yeonjun smirks at him. “You gonna tell me what you want or do I have to guess?” 

And god, it’s so hard for Soobin to think when Yeonjun looks at him like that. His face flushes, and Yeonjun grabs his jaw so he can’t look away. “I-I want… touch me, please, hyung.” 

Yeonjun rewards him with a kiss, but the softness of his plush lips is contrasted by a harsh smack against Soobin’s thigh. Soobin jolts, a choked little noise escaping his lips as Yeonjun just laughs. 

“Needy bunny,” he coos, and Soobin’s eyes fall shut almost involuntarily, like Yeonjun’s voice is a spell designed to put him under. He’s hard, he realizes, zeroing in on the throbbing between his legs now that there’s nothing else to focus on. And then Yeonjun cups his length through his underwear, and Soobin’s whole body jerks, choking out a desperate moan as Yeonjun squeezes lightly. 

“You’re so squirmy,” Yeonjun taunts him. “Maybe I should’ve tied you up sooner. I’ve finally got your flailing limbs under control.” 

Soobin’s face burns with shame. He knows he’s a lot: he reacts with his whole body more often than not, which is one of the reasons Yeonjun started holding him down when they fucked, to keep one of Soobin’s wayward limbs from smacking him in the face. But he can’t control it, and Yeonjun calling him out for it so blatantly makes his stomach turn in the best way. 

“Please,” he begs again. Yeonjun moves his hand away, and Soobin squeezes his eyes shut tighter, fighting tears. How long have they been at this for him to already feel so wrecked? Has it been longer than he thought, or does Yeonjun just break him down this easily? “H-hyung, I need it.” 

The bed feels lighter suddenly, and he hears footsteps getting farther away. Yeonjun wouldn’t leave him like this, would he? He opens his eyes, suddenly panicked, and sees Yeonjun rummaging through his drawers across the room. “Relax, bunny,” he says without even turning around, as if he senses Soobin’s unease. “I’m just getting some toys.” 

Soobin hadn’t really given much thought to where this was going after he got tied up, wasn’t even sure it would go anywhere to be honest. But if Yeonjun is getting toys... 

He squirms impatiently, thinking about the small collection they’ve amassed over the past few years. It isn’t much—a couple vibrators, some dildos, and plugs—but when Yeonjun has time, he loves to tease Soobin with them, leaving him a drooling, twitchy mess. And if the kids are at a movie, they definitely have time. 

Yeonjun keeps his hands behind his back when he comes back to bed, leaving Soobin in suspense as to what he’s picked. “Wanna close your eyes for me?” Yeonjun asks, and Soobin obeys without question. “That’s my good boy.” 

Soobin barely has time to process the feeling of something brushing over his length before he hears a faint whirring noise, and then he jolts, almost overwhelmed by the sudden sensation against his cock. 

The wand vibrator. Yeonjun is teasing him with their wand vibrator through his underwear, and within seconds, Soobin can already feel a wet spot forming, shamefully rocking his hips up for more as he cries out. He is so, so fucked. 

“Feels good, right?” Yeonjun asks, like he can’t tell the answer from how Soobin is physically incapable of keeping still, little tremors wracking his body as his mouth falls open in pleasure. “But don’t cum yet, okay? I know you can hold on for me, bunny.” 

Soobin probably could have cum within seconds if Yeonjun told him to, if that’s what he had wanted. But he said wait, so Soobin braces himself, clenching his fists as he tries to ignore the pleasure coursing through his body. He’s a good boy. He’s going to be good. 

Yeonjun turns the dial, upping the intensity of the vibrations, and even being tied up isn’t enough to stop Soobin from squirming, cock twitching with need. “P-p-please,” he manages to get out, voice shaky. “Can’t, hyung, I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can.” Yeonjun’s voice is firm, and it wrenches a sob out from Soobin’s throat. “Don’t cum. Don’t you dare, bunny.” 

Soobin wants to listen, but it’s so hard. He’s grateful his legs aren’t tied, as he rocks back and forth in an effort to get away from the vibrator. He has no idea how long Yeonjun’s going to keep this up, or what else he has in store, but he knows he’s not going to be able to take much more. Despite his best efforts, it isn’t long at all before he feels an orgasm building, and he feels sick with guilt, wanting to be good so badly. “No, no, hyung, I—please!” 

Just as he feels like he’s about to be pushed over the edge, the whirring sound cuts off abruptly, and the vibrations stop. It feels like Soobin's been dunked into cold water, every nerve in his body alight with anticipation for a release that isn’t coming. He’s struggling to breathe normally, and then he feels Yeonjun’s hand in his hair, tugging his head up to look at him with teary eyes. 

“See?” Yeonjun’s smiling, and his voice is soft when he speaks. “I knew you could do it for me.” 

God, Soobin would go through a thousand ruined orgasms if it meant Yeonjun looking at him like this. 

He doesn’t realize his mouth is hanging open until Yeonjun’s thumb presses against his lower lip, and Soobin opens wider, allowing Yeonjun to push his thumb inside. “Good bunny,” he murmurs, eyes locked on Soobin’s lips as Soobin sucks on his finger automatically, body running on autopilot as his head feels nearly empty. 

“I wanna try something,” Yeonjun says after a few moments. Soobin stares at him wide-eyed, waiting for a command. “Think you can lay down for me?” 

It takes several seconds for Soobin to process the words. He can’t lay down on his own with his arms tied like this, but maybe if Yeonjun moved him, he could. He mumbles something unintelligible around Yeonjun’s thumb, and Yeonjun giggles, pulling his thumb out so Soobin can speak properly, wiping the excess drool off on Soobin’s lips. “Use your words, dumb bunny.” 

If Soobin thought he was having a hard time forming a coherent sentence before, Yeonjun’s words make that nearly impossible. He can’t think straight, the words _dumb bunny_ repeating on loop inside his head. And that just proves he is a dumb bunny, right? 

“Soobin?” Yeonjun’s voice cuts through the haze in his mind, and when he looks at Yeonjun, there’s the slightest hint of concern laced in his features. 

Oh, he asked him to speak. Right. He should do that so Yeonjun knows he’s okay. 

He nods, buying time while he tries to find his voice. “‘m here,” he finally manages, and the way Yeonjun smiles at him is the best reward in the world. 

“That’s good, Soobinnie. Now, can you lay down for me?” 

It shouldn’t be this hard to form words. It really shouldn’t. But it feels like Yeonjun’s staring at him expectantly for a solid minute before he can muster up the brainpower to say “H-help?” 

“Of course I’ll help you,” Yeonjun assures him, stroking his hair, and Soobin can’t help but lean into it. “My bunny.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head before gently pushing his shoulder, and Soobin lets himself be manhandled into the position Yeonjun wants. When he finishes, Soobin is hunched forward, legs still tucked underneath him, his cheek pressed against the bedspread as Yeonjun carefully tilts his head to the side, making sure his whole face isn’t smothered by the blanket. 

“Okay?” he checks, and Soobin does his best to nod. He’s more aware of the ropes tied around him in this position, the tension in his limbs amplified by the drag of the rope over his skin. Yeonjun runs a hand down his back, fingertips dancing over each knot in his spine, and Soobin shivers at the touch. “You’ve been so good for me, bunny. I’m gonna reward you now, okay?” 

“’mkay,” Soobin mumbles, eyes fluttering shut. Yeonjun’s got him. He’s gonna take care of him. He can let go. 

Yeonjun’s fingers brush over the waistband of his underwear, and when Soobin doesn’t protest, he hooks his fingers beneath the fabric, slowly easing them down his thighs. The air is cold against his heated skin, and Soobin trembles, both from the chill and how fucking needy he is from Yeonjun’s teasing. 

Once Yeonjun gets his underwear off, Soobin hears the click of a cap opening, and then Yeonjun’s finger, slick with lube, prods against his hole. Soobin moans, pressing his face down into the bed in an effort to muffle the sound. He’s barely touching him, but it feels like so much after being denied for so long. 

“Color?” Yeonjun asks, and Soobin appreciates him checking in, but damn it, words are hard. 

“G-green. So green,” he stammers. 

Yeonjun rewards him by pressing his finger inside, and tears spring to Soobin’s eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure. He wants this, he wants his hyung. 

“I was gonna fuck you, bunny,” Yeonjun murmurs, and just from his tone of voice, Soobin can imagine the way Yeonjun’s watching him reverently, entranced by the way his finger slowly disappears inside of Soobin’s body. “But I don’t think you’d last that long, and I don’t wanna make you wait any more.” 

_Please_ , Soobin’s whole body is screaming, but he can’t find it in him to say the word. He feels so small and helpless, curled in on himself with his arms bound behind his back. His limbs are starting to ache from being held in this position for so long, but he barely feels it. All he can focus on is Yeonjun, and how good he’s making him feel. He just wants to be good for him. 

“Wanna cum on my fingers? You can if you want, I won’t stop you.” Yeonjun slides a second finger in, and it’s pathetically easy for Soobin to give in, his whole body shuddering as he cums all over himself and the blanket. 

“Aww, look at you,” Yeonjun coos, working his fingers in and out to help Soobin through his orgasm. “Cumming ropes all over your pretty ropes.” Soobin jolts again, cock twitching with one last spurt of cum, and Yeonjun giggles as he pulls his fingers out. 

He’s lost for a few seconds, floating somewhere out of body, and the next thing Soobin feels is Yeonjun’s soft hands working over the ropes around his arms, carefully untying them. Soobin’s arms fall limp to his sides once they’re free, and he groans softly when he realizes just how much pain they’re in. 

“It’s okay,” Yeonjun murmurs, pressing sweet little kisses along Soobin’s back as he unties those ropes too. “I’ve got you, Soobin, you’re okay.” Once all the ropes fall away from his body, Yeonjun moves his hands to Soobin’s shoulders, massaging them gently. It eases the tension from his muscles, and as Soobin focuses on the feeling of Yeonjun’s fingers rhythmically pressing into his skin, it helps bring his head back down from wherever it was floating off to. 

Still, it takes him a few more minutes to find his voice. “Hyung,” he finally whispers, voice croaky from disuse. 

“Yes, Soobin-ah?” 

He lifts his head up to look at Yeonjun, surprised to find him staring back at him. When their eyes lock, Yeonjun smiles. It’s different from the smile he shows their other members, or in front of the public. There’s something shiny in his eyes that Soobin’s never quite been able to place, but it makes his chest fill up with warmth when he sees it. It makes him feel safe. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

Yeonjun leans forward to kiss him. “Anytime, Soobin.” He wraps his arms around him, settling his body on top of his to snuggle. 

Soobin can feel his own cum starting to dry on his stomach and knows it must be ruining the sheets, but he can’t bring himself to care enough to move, not when Yeonjun's body is warm and solid against his back. Yeonjun sighs in that way that sounds like there’s something more he wants to say, but before Soobin can ask, he hears the front door opening and freezes, looking at Yeonjun with wide eyes. 

“Relax,” Yeonjun says, letting go of Soobin and getting up from the bed. _He’s still fully clothed_ , Soobin realizes with a start, and when he looks down, there’s a noticeable bulge in Yeonjun’s pants. He didn’t cum. He didn’t have time. They only focused on Soobin. 

Yeonjun must catch him staring, because he tugs his t-shirt down lower, pouting as a blush creeps over his face. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Today was about you. You can pay me back next time.” 

Soobin doesn’t like the idea of Yeonjun leaving unsatisfied, but he knows they simply don’t have time. He’ll have to come up with something good to make it up to him. Maybe he can find something Yeonjun’s been dying to try that he can surprise him with. 

“Now go get a shower. I’ll distract the maknaes and throw these sheets in the wash later.” 

Yeonjun leaves, and Soobin is distantly aware of his members’ voices in the next room. 

(“You’re back early! I thought you were seeing a movie.” Yeonjun, probably giving Beomgyu a dirty look. 

“We couldn’t agree on one, so we came back to watch one at the dorm.” Taehyun, ever logical, ruining their plans without even trying.) 

Slowly, Soobin gets to his feet. His limbs feel like jelly, but he manages to make it out of Yeonjun’s bed and to the shower without tripping all over himself. He wishes they had time for Yeonjun to take care of him properly, so they could shower together—Yeonjun whispering praises into Soobin’s skin while they take turns washing each other, Soobin taking Yeonjun's length in his hand or sinking to his knees and taking him into his mouth to repay him for making him feel so good. But they don’t have time, and Soobin has to switch back into leader mode before the kids see him. 

Yeonjun is the only person Soobin trusts enough to see him laid bare with all of his guards down. That’s why the shibari scene in "PUMA" is so terrifying: it’s just acting, but he acted out a scene of himself in such a vulnerable state. Millions of complete strangers are going to see it, to say nothing of the rest of his members, and now it’s even worse, because Yeonjun has actually done that to him, has actually tied him up and broken him down, and he loved it. 

Soobin showers longer than he probably needs to, making sure all the evidence of what he and Yeonjun were up to is scrubbed clean. He can only pray that if the other members have any questions or snide comments about the music video, they’ll get it out to Yeonjun before he joins them. Yeonjun will take care of it.

He always takes care of Soobin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
